Kiss Me, Idiot
by Sarahrose660
Summary: Five times Sam wanted to kiss Kurt, and one time he did.


A/N: I've always wanted to do one of these fics, but never found the right pairing. Looks like Kurt/Sam are it :)

Kiss Me, Idiot

The first time Sam wants to kiss Kurt, his car is broken. The engine keeps making an odd whirring noise every time he puts it into gear, and it stalls randomly when he attempts to park. Sam tries everything; he tries to fix it himself, he gets Finn to take a look at it, he even asks Artie, though goodness knows why. In the end, he decides it has to be taken to a garage, and so he slowly looks one up, tripping over the words until he finds somewhere nearby in Lima.

It's the next day when Sam drives over there carefully, stalling twice and worried even more every time. When he arrives, he parks up and goes to look for the mechanic, only to see something he wasn't expecting. Kurt is standing by one of the cars, spanner in hand, and he has oil on his clothes; although they clearly aren't ordinary clothes. Kurt is wearing overalls, denim ones, cut off to make shorts. There are little rips in them, more from fashion than from wear.

Sam's first reaction is to laugh… and then he sees the way the cut of the fabric clings to Kurt's chest, and the laughter dies in his throat. Instead, he makes a strangled sort of choking noise, and Kurt looks up at the sound.

He smiles when he sees Sam, and if Sam weren't so distracted, he would see the warm blush that comes to Kurt's cheeks.

"Sam?" he asks, and Sam realises that he's been staring.

"I… err… my car's broken," he blurts out in a rush, and he flushes slightly when Kurt raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Right… I'll go get my Dad, then…" Kurt says, and walks towards the other boy. Sam's brain short-circuits, and he tries to move away, but they just end up awkwardly trying to step around each other. Eventually, Kurt sighs.

"Let me," he says, grabbing onto Sam's broad shoulders and steering him to one side so he can get through. Their faces pass close to one another, and then Kurt is walking away without a backward glance. Sam can feel the heat of his hands still gripping his shoulders, and he subconsciously stares at Kurt's retreating back.

* * *

The second time and it's during Glee Club. The assignment for the week is "Musicals", and Sam is feeling particularly uncertain about his choice of _Food, Glorious Food_ from Oliver. At first it had seemed like a good idea – a bit of a laugh, and he could do gestures, and it would be funny. But now, having sat through Rachel's, Finn's and Tina's songs, he's beginning to feel a little bit dorky. They all did serious, heartfelt songs, and what's he going to do? Sing about sausages and mustard. So he sits and squirms in his seat until it is his turn.

"Sam, you next," Mr Schuester announces, and Sam jerks up from his fantasy of bolting out of the door before he makes a complete and utter fool of himself.

He can feel all eyes on him as he gets to his feet, and he clears his throat awkwardly. Directly in front of him, Kurt gives him a thumbs up, and he can feel his courage return, if only slightly. So he does the only thing he can; open his mouth to sing. He goes through all of the little dance routines that he had thought of, and he does his best. And at the end, when he's held his final note and he's breathing deeply, everyone claps.

Granted, Rachel looks scandalised, but he wasn't expecting anything less. He looks over at Kurt again, and finds the other boy grinning back at him. Sam can't explain why that simple gesture gives him goose bumps, so he ignores it.

When its Kurt's turn, he shuffles a little uncomfortably to his feet, and takes centre stage. As soon as he's there, Sam can see him visibly relax. Kurt loves the limelight, and Sam loves watching the joy of being there light up Kurt's face.

"I chose _You're the one that I want_ from Grease," Kurt says, and Sam smiles at him. It's a good song, and Sam's enjoying it a lot. But when Kurt gets to the chorus, something changes. His eyes linger on Sam's face, and their eyes lock. Sam can feel a little thrill of electricity go through him as he pays attention to the lyrics that Kurt's lips are forming.

_"You better shape up,_  
_'cause I need a man_  
_and my heart is set on you."_ Sam flushes, and breaks eye contact.

When the song ends, he claps loudly, refusing to be embarrassed about what just happened. He and Kurt are mates, and mates are allowed to look at each other, right? When Kurt takes his seat again, his thigh brushes against Sam's, and Sam has to resist the temptation to lean over and taste the other boy's lips.

* * *

Sam likes coffee. Not strong coffee, because that makes him shaky and off focus, and not weak coffee either, because that doesn't taste right. He just likes a good cup every now and then. Back at his old school, Sam used to bring a coffee in with him to school each morning, and drink it hastily before the first bell rung. He'd gotten used to the burn that came from it being too hot, and the scalding of his throat. And it's because of coffee that the third time happens.

He's walking down the hall, absentmindedly thinking about the latest comic book he's added to his collection, when he bumps straight into someone else. Almost in slow motion, he can see his coffee cup tip and spill over the other boy's jacket, staining the blue fabric.

"I am so sorry," Sam starts, and then stops as the boy looks up at him. Because the boy has amazing hazel eyes and brown hair, and the cutest smile Sam has ever seen. Except Kurt's not smiling now, he's angry.

"Sorry? This jacket is Prada and you…" Kurt breaks off when he realises who he's speaking to, and he flushes pink.

"I'm really am sorry. Maybe we could clear it off…" Sam offers, dabbing ineffectually at the smaller boy's chest.

Kurt stills his hand, leaving is resting on his chest, just above his heart. Sam can hear every thump as it speeds up under his touch. He raises his eyes to meet Kurt's, and he leans in slightly, lips parting….  
"Fairy!" Some idiot yells, and both boys break away guiltily.

"I can help you clean it up in the bathroom," Sam offers, and when Kurt silently nods, he follows him down the hall into the nearest one.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Kurt strips off his jacket and puts it into the sink, soaking it in warm water. Sam hovers behind him, unsure of how to help, and left staring at the elegant curve of the other boy's neck. He watches as Kurt pulls a second jacket out of his bag, and shrugs it on.

"How come you have that with you?" Sam asks curiously. Kurt just shrugs.  
"I get slushied a lot. It saves time to carry a change of clothes." he replies nonchalantly, careful to see how Sam will react. It's then that the fourth time nearly happens.

"Kurt, that's…." Sam starts, but he doesn't have the words to finish. Because how can he tell Kurt that that's the exact same fate he's trying to avoid by not coming out? Instead, he leans closer to the shorter boy, cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand. Kurt's eyes flutter shut, and they both lean closer… until the door to the bathroom flies open and a couple of jocks bustle in, not noticing Sam and Kurt standing in the middle of the room.

"I should get to class," Sam says awkwardly, and Kurt nods.  
"Me too," he says, exiting the bathroom with just one backward glance.

* * *

It's at a house party that the fifth time nearly happens. Some guy called Puck has apparently gotten out of jail or something, and so he's having a massive party to celebrate. Sam is dragged along by Finn, and he finds that he enjoys himself. Puck spends the whole night staring at Quinn like he's never seen a human girl before. Noticing this, Sam nudges her over, glad that they can be friends after the way he chased her when they first met. Because Quinn's a beautiful, lovely girl, but Sam prefers brunettes…

Clocks somewhere in the house chimes eleven times by the time they've settled down in a circle to play spin the bottle. Everyone has drunk far too much, and the edges of Sam's vision have gone a little bit blurry. Nevertheless, he sits down with the rest, and watches Puck take the first spin. It lands on Quinn, and he smiles triumphantly before pulling her into his lap and ravaging her lips. She squirms at first, but then she is clearly getting into it… so much so that Santana has to pull her away after a few minutes. Quinn's eyes are wide and her pupils blown black when she takes her seat, and hands the bottle silently to Brittany.

She spins it lazily, smiling when it comes to a stop on Santana. Their kiss is sweet, soft, and over in thirty seconds. And then it's Sam's turn. He spins it awkwardly, not really sure who he's hoping it will land on… Tina, maybe… she seems nice.

The bottle doesn't land on Tina, it lands on Kurt. Kurt's eyes are round as saucers, and his breath hitches slightly. Sam just stares at him in horror. Sure, he likes Kurt, maybe he's even a little tiny bit attracted to him. But there's no way in hell he is going to kiss him in front of the entire of Glee club. So stupidly, Sam says the first thing that comes into his head.

"I'm not going to kiss _him_," he exclaims, and Sam can almost see the colour drain from Kurt's face. At once he wants to take it back, but he can't now. All he can do is watch Kurt blush bright red and stammer that he can spin again. He spins the bottle, and spends an awkward minute with his lips locked with Rachel, Finn's glare on his back. His eyes are closed, so he doesn't see the single tear that drops from Kurt's eyes or the comforting arm Quinn places around his shoulders.

* * *

The next day at school, Sam feels terrible. Kurt avoids him wherever he goes, and Mercedes won't talk to him either. At lunchtime, he can't find Kurt anywhere, and that's when Quinn pushes him into an empty classroom.

"Ouch! What?" he asks her as the back of his legs collide with a desk. She gives him a stern look, and pushes him into a sitting position, taking another seat opposite him.  
"Spill," she says, and Sam wants to say that there is nothing _to_ spill. That he has no idea what she is talking about, and that she must be mad. But one looks from her eyes, and he doesn't. He finds himself telling her all about the different encounters he's had with Kurt, and all the weird feelings he's been having. When he gets to the party, he stops.

"You really hurt him, you know?" Quinn says, voice and eyes soft, understanding. Somehow, it makes him feel worse. Sam nods.

"I know," he replies, shame and guilt flooding through him like a tidal wave.

"Are you gay?" Quinn asks him, causing him to raise his eyes sharply to hers. He's never really thought about it… and yet the answer to her question rolls off his tongue like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Bisexual," he says, and Quinn smiles.

"It's ok, you know? None of us will care. And the idiots that do don't deserve to be your friend anyway. But you do need to go find Kurt."

So that's what Sam does. It takes him the rest of lunch break, but he eventually finds him in the most obvious of places; eating lunch with the rest of Glee Club. Sam approaches them warily, and stops a short distance away.

"I need to talk to you, Kurt," he says, and he sees Kurt's head go up in surprise. Warmth floods his eyes for a split second, before it is replaced by sadness.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kurt replies, turning his attention back to his lunch. Desperate, Sam raises his voice, uncaring of the attention the were receiving.

"I refused to kiss you because I was scared, not because I didn't want to. Because Kurt… I really, really do want to." Uncertainly, Kurt stands and makes his way over to where Sam is.

"Want to what?" he whispers, eyes huge and chest heaving shallowly.

"Kiss you," Sam replies, and Kurt smiles softly.

"Then kiss me, idiot," he says, and Sam does. It's nothing like the time he kissed Rachel. Kurt's lips taste of cherry, and coke and _Kurt._It's the most amazing taste in the world, and Sam desperately thrusts in his tongue to get more of it. Their lips move together, inexperienced, until they are forced to break apart for air. They lean their foreheads together, breath mingling between them.

"Sam?" Kurt asks, and Sam smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again." So Sam does.


End file.
